


Burns

by Fuloki



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuloki/pseuds/Fuloki
Summary: Takes place about a month after the events of the tv show. Crowley is trying to protect Aziraphale but in doing so some misconceptions occur.





	Burns

**Author's Note:**

> First Good Omens Fic Ive writen enjoy!

Crowley hadn’t been around, not even a single call had been placed in a month. Aziraphale wasn’t worried per say, but what happened at the Ritz or more precisely after the Ritz. Well Aziraphale wouldn’t be surprised if he pushed Crowley away perhaps for a final time.

Oh why did he do that? Why did he push him away again and again? Only this time it was different. Crowley hadn’t been so forward this time, he had been unsure. Aziraphale would even go as far to say he was anxious. Crowley was good at hiding it, but knowing a being for 6000 years tends to make one wary to all of their emotions.

What finally sent Crowley over the edge on that day weeks ago was when they were walking out of the Ritz. Aziraphale had slipped his hand into Crowley’s. Crowley had frozen in place while Aziraphale kept walking causing a few people to bump into them. Aziraphale turned back to talk to Crowley to see the demon slipping into his natural serpent form and slithering off.

Aziraphale sighed putting the phone down and heading up to the small flat above the bookshop. Locking the door behind him Aziraphale sighed and smiled at the crisp breeze coming through the open window. Being late September they still had a few warm days, the crisp autumn breeze made them all the more pleasant.

Aziraphale sighed to himself again, his thoughts not on the long day and the many bothersome costumers, but on Crowley. He knew that likely the demon already had his heat on and was freezing either that or he sauntered back down to hell for the winter. Crowley didn’t do that often but Aziraphale was starting to wonder if that was where he had gone.

Aziraphale took off his jacket and shirt. He stretched out his wings shaking a few feathers loose. The shafts of those feathers were still that bright sterile white of an angel . The very edge of the tipshowever looked newly singed, a charcoal color that shone in contrast. In fact both tips of his wings contained feathers that looked similar.

The angel sat on the small bed, picked up the alarm clock and set it for bright and early the next morning. Aziraphale turned off the light and slid to his stomach allowing both wings to sag over the bed onto the floor. He lay his head on the pillow and fell asleep rather quickly.

Crowley pulled up to the book shop slowly, much to the Bentley’s protest. Parking his car he let out a sigh. His shoulders were tense, his breath shaky. What would his angel think? He abandoned him with out warning. What if he thinks it’s a sign that he was being used for Demonic purposes? Crowley gritted his teeth and opened the car door carefully.

He looked both ways down the street, letting some of the tension slide away. They were truly alone, for a moment at least but Crowley knew that was more than enough time for them.

Walking up to the door he stopped hand out to prepare to open the door without powers. Something was different with his angel, he smelled ... dark, like dark chocolate. Overwhelmed with the smell Crowley stumbled back slipping on a stair and proceeding to whack his head on the concrete.

“Fuck.” He whispered “Who fucked with my angel?” Standing up and wiping the dust off of his clothes he headed inside the establishment. The chocolate smell overpowered Crowley again drowning out all the familiar smells of Aziraphale. He couldn’t smell the ink and old parchment. Or even the sterile doctors office smell that sometimes overwhelmed him.

Heading towards the stairs that led to the flat Crowley caught something else. Burning? No no no not again. Crowley rushed up the stairs and forced his way through the door. In his panic over them finding Aziraphale he hadn’t considered he might get stuck half way through the door. 

Crowley nearly thanked the lord as he looked in the room. Instead of Hell fire he found nothing out of the ordinary. Instead of demons or other angles he only found his Aziraphale. He gazed lovingly at his angel sleeping peacefully, undisturbed seemingly fine from the weeks they had been apart.

Crowley tried to get out of the doorway to find he was stuck. As much as he didn’t want to wake up the angel from his slumber they had to move.

“Angel.” He said in a harsh whisper “Angel.” Aziraphale stirred taking one wingand wrapping it around himself but not coming to. “Aziraphale!” Crowley nearly yelled at the sleeping angel.

Aziraphale startled nearly whacked his wing into Crowley’s face. After looking around in a confused manner Aziraphale saw Crowley in the door and tried to keep his laughter in, succeeding only partly and letting a chuckle out.

“Angel, a little help?” Crowley asked clearly frustrated with Aziraphale. Aziraphale nodded still amused by the situation in front of him, and with a wave of his hand the door released Crowley, opened and patched itself up. Crowley took a step towards the Angel, “Pack what you can we’re leaving.”

“What?” Aziraphale asked baffled “You think I want to go with you especially after what happened and being ignored. I am not going with you for all I know is you’re working with Satan again.”

So he did think that. Crowley stood up straiter taking off his glasses and for the first time ever Aziraphale saw a glint of murderous rage in the demons eyes. “I am trying to help both of ussss.” He hissed.

“I don’t need you I’m perfectly fine right where I am.” Aziraphale tested the water, sure yes he was great full that Crowley was standing in front of him talking to him. But something was off about the demon, sure Aziraphale’s sense of smell was not nearly as strong as Crowley’s but there was something on him that smelled a bit like hand sanitizer.

Crowley hissed taking another step towards Aziraphale. Crowley was acting odd and it was intimidating. Aziraphale wanted to run he wanted to leave the moment but something wasn’t letting him.

“Get on with it then, kill me, torture me, slam me against the wall. Do what you want you don’t scare me.” Aziraphale said trying to sound convincing.

Crowley took another step and reached his hand out. Aziraphale was ready to put up a fight when Crowley clenched his fist put his arm down closed his eyes and turned away.

“They’re coming for you, they won’t stop until they kill you. They figured it out... what we did.” Crowley’s breath became shaky and Aziraphale realized he might be crying (or at least as close as he could be to crying). “... Good bye Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale watched as Crowley left down the stairs. Damn it what had he done? Again and Again and Again he always pushed Crowley away. Aziraphale stood listening to the footsteps downstairs. He expected a loud slam, but the only thing he heard was the starting of the Bentley’s engine and a slow puttering away.

Where to now? Alpha Centuri? No he would be looking there. That is if the idiot actually payed attention. Hell? No. To heaven? No. Find a Church, with holy water, go past the point of no return.

The Bentley’s motions were soothing to Crowley, his car was really more of a home than anything. Crowley stopped at the stoplight keeping a low profile was key right now. He chortled at himself, he was obeying laws just so that they or that stupid angel wouldn’t show up and ruin his plan. The light turned green and yet he did not hit the gas he sat looking at his options.

Crowley waited thinking until the light turned yellow. It was only a couple minutes but it felt so long to him. Taking his phone and opening it he pressed the map app. Funny how he didn’t know where the nearest church was despite knowing a literal angel. Finding one he clicked on it hoping that it had some holy water.

The voice of the map rang through his ears. It had been about three weeks since the last time he had any noise playing in the Bentley. It distracted him for the moment as he drove away from his problems.

Long after the putters of the Bentley Aziraphale was still standing in shock. He didn’t know how to respond. Crowley seemed like he may have been trying to make up with him. Trying to be open. But something was blocking him.

Aziraphale sighed returning to the bed he lay awake counting all the times he had pushed Crowley away. Some of those times he realized happened before earth and before Eden. Maybe he still can’t quite remember who Crowley was before he fell but there was always a familiarity to him.

Beams of light shone through the window before long and Aziraphale sighed. Standing up and putting on new clothes he tucked his wings back in. He put on shoes and walked down the stairs into the book shop. He took in the smell of the books as he walked by to the front door.

Stepping outside he realized it had started to drizzle as a storm rolled in. Normally Aziraphale would have been happy and chipper as always, but the night before hurt to much for him to even put on a facade. He passed on breakfast, also an unusual occurrence.

Aziraphale just walked and walked. Letting his thoughts wander with no control and no idea where he was going. After a while he came back to his senses. Aziraphale found himself at a church,he supposed it made sense after all it was a Sunday morning. As Aziraphale approached the front door he nearly stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Bentley sitting there driver stepping out.

Aziraphale could barely comprehend what was happening. No no no he can’t be he wouldn’t. Aziraphale thought in horror without really thinking he miracled both him and Crowley into the Bentley and locked the doors.

“What in the flying hell was that?!” Crowley shouted trying to unlock and open the drivers side door.

“You’re a fucking Demon!” Aziraphale shouted back “Churches could discorporate you, and I can’t bare to think what would happen if they threw holy water at you.”

“Oh so now you’re just suddenly going to care what happens to me? Issss that really the road you want to go down?” Crowley said growing more agitated.

“I’ve never stopped caring about you, you stupid demon!” Aziraphale said.

“Y-y....” Crowley huffed and decided to hiss a very long hiss.

Aziraphale waited a couple moments afterCrowley had let his frustration out “Better?” 

“No.” Crowley replied “No I’m not.” Before Aziraphale could reply Crowley opened the door and bolted out into the parking lot. Aziraphale expected him to head into the church, but instead he opened his wings and took flight. 

Aziraphale knew he had really done it this time he had broken Crowley’s heart and he wasn’t sure that he would ever get him back.

“Shame you did seem to enjoy him.” A voice from the back seat of the Bentley spoke up.

Aziraphale looked in the rearview mirror to see Gabriel sitting there. “Gabriel,” he said dryly “I didn’t see you there.”

Gabriel chuckled “No of course you didn’t I just popped in after the demon left.”

“What could you possibly need or want from me?”

“Oh nothing from you directly. Don’t get me wrong you were decent at your job, sure some distractions came your way but you listened to instructions for the most part...”

“Could you please get on with it, I would prefer not to miss the service.”

“And not chase after your demon?” Gabriel taunted “You know if you agree tolet’s say desk work we would like to have you back, after all your feathers will be returned to their pristine state.”

“You know my answer Gabriel.”

“Either way you will be useful.”

“You can’t be serious?”

“Call back your demon before I discorporate you.” Gabriel held a knife in his hand and was showing it off.

“How is that supposed to make me scared?” Aziraphale replied “Disincorporation is something I can come back from.”

Gabriel smiled “So glad you agree, now I’m going to count to three call your demon back or I will stab you.”

“Stabbing me does nothing.”

“You really are thick aren’t you?” Gabriel replied “One ... two ... three.” Aziraphale stuck his wings out ripping his jacket and shirt in an attempt to deter Gabriel. The other angel saw it coming and ducked underneath the wings sticking the knife into Aziraphales side.

Aziraphale gasped in pain as the etherial weapon penetrated his side. Gold blood started oozing out of the entry point.

“I’ll be back to collect your boyfriend.” Gabriel said cheerfully disappearing in a thin screen of smoke.

Crowley had flown up to the top of the nearest building. He wouldn’t leave his car especially not at a church. He sighed watching the clouds move shivering. He hated winter and he hated cold rain. But at least it was peaceful. The clouds always fascinated him, and the wind caused the trees to shimmy. Perhaps the best part was it felt like he was the only person that mattered to him when he was up here.

A shrill noise disturbed him from his thoughts, “Blasted cars. SOMEBODY TURN THEIR BLOODY CAR ALARM OFF, IT WOKE ME UP!” He shouted hoping that the empathy humans carried would turn it off.

Suddenly in a gust of wind he caught a metallic smell. Similar to human blood but much heavier of a smell. Crowley’s stomach sank quickly. He could feel his gut clenching at the smell. Crowley knew exactly who that smell belonged to.

He didn’t waste time flying down to the church parking lot, instead choosing to miracle himself into the Bentley’s driver seat. Turning off the car alarm he turned toward Aziraphale. The angel wasn’t paying attention to him, but Crowley didn’t mind that meant it was easier to look at the situation.

The angel was using his right hand to keep pressure on the wound. His other hand rested on top of the right. Crowley started the car trying to stay level headed.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale shouted giddily “I don’t think Gabriel likes me.” He giggled.

“Angel are you alright?” Crowley asked tenderly, paying attention to the traffic he was trying to turn into.

“It’s only a flesh wound,” Aziraphale took a finger and touched the tip of Crowley’s nose “You are so clueless sometimes my dear.”

“How much blood have you lost?”

“Doesn’t matter he stabbed me with a butter knife, I do hope he washes it before he uses it for tea time.”

“God damn it Aziraphale!” Crowley yelled as he changed a lane, surprisingly still under the speed limit. “How much blood have you lost.”

Aziraphale thought “Are you a vampire?”

Crowley hissed “Sleep” he said, causing Aziraphale to sleep. He didn’t want to do that he knew it was a risk, but his stupid Angel wouldn’t shut up.

They were about 20 minutes from Tadfeildwhen Aziraphale opened his mouth again. “Crowley?” He sat up a little straighter grunting at the pain “you can’t be here.”

“I know love just relax.” Crowley said offering his left hand for Aziraphale to hold as he drifted back to sleep. Crowley hoped that Aziraphale wouldn’t remember that when he woke up, after all he was mad at his angel.

“Anathema the Bentley is back!” Newt shouted from upstairs.

“I know I see it!” She shouted back leaving the house “Anthony Janthony Crowley I told you before and I’ll tell you again the answer is no I’m not going to figure out how to unburn the other prophesy book...” Anathema stopped dead in her track at the sight of Aziraphale. “Oh my god.”

“Can you help?” Crowley asked after miracleing them into the living room with Aziraphale on the couch.

“I think.” Anathema said standing up and grabbing supplies from the bathroom “It might not work considering he’s an angel.” She projected.

“How? I never said anything about him being an angel or me being a demon.” 

Anathema smiled at Crowley as she spread the supplies out on the coffee table and began to address the wound on Aziraphale’s side. “White wings gold blood. Pretty obvious, plus you’re always talking about your angel under your breath.”

Crowleynodded “Makes sense.”

Aziraphale woke up with Crowley in his serpent form curled up and lying on his chest under his shirt. Aziraphale figured he was asleep so he lye there taking in the small room he was in, very soon a young woman walked into the room with tea and biscuits. “I remember you from Armageddon.” Aziraphale said.

“I remember you too.” She said “I’m Anathema, I’m glad to finally meet you Aziraphale.” 

“How did you know my name? Are you prophetic?”

Anathema smiled “No not prophetic, that unfortunately did not make it down the genetic line. Crowley told me your name.”

“Crowley has been talking to you?” Aziraphale asked carefully sliding the demon out of his shirt and placing him on the back of the couch before sitting up.

“Well only asking for the book I burned and to patch him up when things got ruff.”

“Burned book?” Aziraphale sat almost mourning the book he never met “Wait did you say patching him up?” 

“Yes, sugar?” Anathema asked making a cup of tea.

“Two and a splash of cream please.” Aziraphale said grabbing a biscuit for himself.

“Crowley’s gotten in a couple fights with angels and demons the past month, I’m surprised that you managed to avoid the skirmishes.”

Aziraphale glanced at Crowley, so that’s what he had been doing. “I haven’t seen him in a month. Then last night he decides he’s going to pop in and angelnap me.”

Anathema chuckled at the comment “He was trying to keep you out of it.”

“And why would he do that?”

“Wow you two really don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?” A shrill voice behind Aziraphale asked.

Anathema smiled again “Tea?” She asked avoiding the question.

Crowley rolled his eyes, “Don’t know what?” He repeated sliding down behind Aziraphale.

“That’s a conversation the two of you are going to have to have.” Anathema took a sip of her own tea “Isn’t that uncomfortable Crowley?”

“He’s cold.” Aziraphale butted in.

“Yeah cause a stupid angel decided to putme in a cold spot.” Crowley grumbled into Aziraphale’s shoulder.

Aziraphale chuckled “We best be on our way, I thank you for helping me with my wound and for the lovely tea.” Aziraphale stood up letting his wings show.

Crowley followed Aziraphale to the Bentley and stepped into the car. He sighed and turned on the heat to the car. Hearing the passengers side door openinghe looked up in surprise to see Aziraphale come in.

Aziraphale took a deep breath “Thank you for coming back. I should have listened to you in the beginning.”

“Aw don’t go all sentimental on me angel. We’re both to blame.” Crowley was staring out the window. Aziraphale looked at the demons jaw line to find a hastily patched up scar. He reached out and rubbed it with his thumb. “Gabriel.” Crowley said “He caught me by surprise outside the Ritz.”

“Wait you mean...”

“Yeah. That’s why I stopped up I thought I saw him. Well I did, another step and the knife he threw probably would’ve been lodged in my chest. Started to shift as I saw it coming, still grazed me.”

“I thought...”

“Yeah I know what you thought Angel. And I don’t blame you.”

“Oh Crowley, why didn’t you contact me?”

“I didn’t want to put you in danger.”

“Why?”

“Well because... because...” Crowley was struggling on getting the words out instead trying to focus on anything that wasn’t in the car.

Aziraphale put his hand on the demons jaw and turned it to look in his serpent eyes. “Because you love me.” Crowley just nodded almost embarrassed by the thought “My dear, I feel the same way.” Aziraphale said as he pulled the demon in for a kiss. Aziraphale could feel the tips of his wings burning slightly and pulled away.

Crowley blinked and reached over to touch Aziraphale’s right wing, “Your wings.” His voice cracked. 

“Yours too.” Aziraphale pointed out. The demon looked over his shoulder at the jet black wing, sure enough as Aziraphale pointed out the tips of his feathers looked almost pure white again. 

“Angel I’ve got a question, what do I smell like?”

Aziraphale thought for a second “Dark chocolate, campfires, and dead mice. Why?” Crowley just smiled and stole another kiss from Aziraphale


End file.
